genoviafandomcom-20200214-history
Genovian Civil War
The Genovian Civil War '''(French: ''Guerre Civile de Genovia'') was also known as 'Civil War in South Genovia '(French: ''Guerre Civile au Sud Génovie''), '''KPOG-ROG Civil Conflict (French: Conflit Civil du ''RPOG-ROG) and '''North-South Civil Conflicts' (French: Nord-Sud Conflits Civils) was a conflict between the alliance military forces and resistance fighters of the Kingdom of Genovia (Principality of Genovia - North Genovia) and the collaborationist military forces of the Sercian-Sponsored Republic of Genovia (South Genovia) was supported by the Republic of Sercia Armed Forces in Southern Genovia. The civil war began was prepared during the Sercian-Genovian War around the military and combat operations in South Genovia between the allied government military and resistance forces of the Royal Genovian Armed Forces (RGAF), Royal Genovian Armed Forces in the West and East (RGAFWE), Royal Genovian Co-Belligerent Armed Forces (RGCBAF) and the National Revolutionary Front of the Liberation of South Genovia (NRFLSG) was officially known as Free Genovian Resistance Movement was fought against the Republic of Genovia Armed Forces (ROGAF) under the Sercian military command and supporting the Republic of Sercia Armed Forces in the southern principalities. When the aftermath of the essentially ended when major active battles, sieges and invasions are ceased was pull out and halted by the Sercian and Genovian Republic Air Squadrons was down to retreat and withdrawal again by the Royal Genovian forces and the Free Genovian freedom fighters was back again in North Genovia was start again for the decision of our recapturing campaigns and offensive in Southern and Central Genovia between the military and resistance forces of the Kingdom of Genovia and the military and collaborationist forces of the Republic of Genovia and the Sercian Republic after the civil war. The conflict eventually resulted by the Sercian and Genovian Republic forces was never complete again and did not captive in Northern Genovia was critically retreat and withdrawal by the Royal Genovian and French military forces was survives the war in North Genovia before liberated and restoration of the principalities. Background Began the Sercian-Genovian War and Invasion and Occupation of Sercian Republican forces in Southern and Central Genovia ''' '''Retreat and Withdrawal of Sercian Republican forces in Northern Genovia When the retreat and withdrawal of all Sercian Republican forces was banned and never captive on Northern Genovia was prepare to attempted by stronghold Royal Genovian troops and jet pilots was aided them of all French Air Squadrons was force to attack and they protected to the principalities. The Royal Genovian military forces and the French Air Squadrons was become to successfully decisive victories on the north was saves today due the war. The established of the government and monarchy of the Kingdom of Genovia was moved and transfers in the newly capital city of Lexington as officially name is North Genovia and included Queen Amelia, P.M. Alice Goldwater and Chancellor Sebastan Motaz among them the of all government and military officials and cabinet included the Genovian Royal Family was move today during the Sercian-Genovian War was not arrested by the Sercian hands. The Occupation of the Southern Genovia under the Sercian Republic and founded of the Republic of Genovia was officially known as South Genovia was used the capital city of Pyrus. Viscount Arthur Mabrey is a former member of the Royal Genovian parliament as a Sercian military collaborator and become to newly independent Chairman of the Republic as a puppet state government among the formerly of the kingdom principalities and newly government and military officials and cabinet was joined to collaboration to the Sercian Republics. The Royal Genovian Resistance Movement in Southern Genovia and establishment of the National Revolutionary Front of the Liberation of South Genovia The civilians and formerly troops and military officers of the Royal Genovian Armed Forces in Southern Genovia under the Sercian Occupied and founding the Genovian Republic was joined to organized the resistance movement was attempt to fought against the Sercian Republic forces and newly later the Genovian Republic forces under the Sercian military command. The establishment of the National Revolutionary Front of the Liberation of South Genovia (NRFLSG) was also known as Free Genovian Resistance Movement (FGRM) is a guerrilla and military activities here the occupied the south against the enemy. Began the Operations Category:Military of Genovia